April Fool's    Not
by Niff-Is-Kryptonite
Summary: Nico underwent a terrifying experience on April Fools day that would leave him without his voice for the rest of his life. Now, he has to face his fears to discover the truth of her death. And the pure terror of what might lie below the grave.
1. Chapter 1

**People Say April Fools is a day for Pranks. For me, it's a day of mourning and loss. Regardless of these feeling's people try and be "funny" and try to prank me. I try and be "funny" back by attacking them with pies. But nothing will ever cover up the hole in my chest from April Fools. People will go around writing today about April Fools and something to do with the Stoll brothers. Not me. I look for the bad things first. And today, it's not very hard. For me, I try and find a worse case scenario. Anyway, what happened on April fool's day that made Nico's life so terrible? He underwent a terrifying experience on April Fools day that would leave him without his voice for the rest of his life. Now, he has to face his fears to discover the truth of her death. And the pure terror of what might lie below the grave.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.**

_**Nico's POV**_

Lights. Camera. Terror. My words for describing April Fools. The scary images ran through my mind as I slept the night before. A cold sweat was formed on my brow when I woke and my t-shirt and jacket were soaking wet. I dropped my head in my hands and held back tears. Not that anyone would notice, anyway. I couldn't make any noise and there was nobody else in the cabin. The cabin was dimly lit from the green everlasting fire from the outside. The unnatural tidiness would lead you to believe there was no one occupying it. I regained my steady breath and walked away from the cabin, towards the memorial. Already, flowers lined the edge of her grave, signifying I wasn't the first person to remember the tragic happening. Yet I felt angry I wasn't the first to remember. It tore me up enough when it happened a year ago. I reached down and touched the cool stone of the memorial. I watched as goose bumps steadily formed on my skin. I reached into my pocket and gripped the pills. Seven smooth little stones were lined neatly in my palm. I sighed and removed them from the pocket. I tensed my muscles and set them slowly on the ledge. I watched as the strong wind picked up and blew them away. I looked away as tears gathered in my eyes. I sighed and walked away. Not to my cabin, though. To someone else's, instead.

Percy opened his door as rain started in outside the camp boundaries. He stepped aside and I stepped in. He put his hand on my shoulder and led me to his couch. I did nothing until he spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Nico. What happened before was an accident. You have to move on, though. You deserve it. She deserves it. She'd want you to move on." As he said those words I shot him a venomous look that told him he had went too far. He had. I got up abruptly and started to leave when he stopped me with his apology.

"You know its true, Nico. You're afraid to admit she's truly gone. This isn't healthy. You haven't said a word in a whole year. The only way she'll ever be truly avenged is if you speak. What, cat got your tongue?" He had gone way too far now. I spun around and surprised him with a blow to the jaw. He fell to the ground, even though it didn't really hurt him, and told me to leave. I did just that.

I ran out the door and made my way back to the memorial. A few people had gathered there, but they left when they saw me. I dropped to my knees at the foot of the grave and put my head in my hands. I looked up when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. When I looked up, Chiron was standing over me. Although I never truly cried over her death, my attitude was enough.

"You have to talk sooner or later, Nico. We need to know what happened. I'm not asking for you to move on. I would never dare to. I'm just asking you help us find out more." He said it kinder than Percy, but it had the same meaning. They wanted me to forget her. Forget every thing we had. I was 23 but I had seen more than they had. I jerked my shoulder away from his grasp, got up, and gave him a look that clearly said, "I'm never talking about it."

Why had I refused help from people? I was meant to be with her. It's my problem, not theirs. I was there, they weren't. I was in love with her. They weren't…

I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was why I was going there. I needed to be weightless. I needed to have no fears. I needed invincibility. I needed to talk with her one last time…

**How was it? I liked it. It's really good in my opinion. Question: Who is the song "Weightless" sung by? It starts with an A. If you guys want to know, I haven't had a good April fool's day because it was my Grandma's birthday and she had passed away when I was five. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Laptop crashed. Can't fix it. Not going to be able to update as much. Need to finish this though. **

_**Nico's POV**_

"It's true then?" she asks, image flickering. Her once cheery eyes and bright, shiny hair were now dull and almost grayish in the image.

I nodded, afraid to speak even to her. I was alone in this world with only a one year old as a memory of her.

"You haven't spoken?" she asked me, and when I didn't respond, she continued. "You're afraid. As if I'll disappear if you talk. I'll never disappear. We need to tell them about that night. About what I told you. How will Devon be able to grow up normally if you never speak to him? Percy can't watch out for him and you forever."

"He'll never have a normal life!" I gasped, scared of my voice. "He'll never experience what it is like to have a mother, to go to school, or be around _normal_ people. He'll be like _me."_

"Is that bad? He was only 3 months old when the accident happened. You need to stop grieving."

"You want me to forget too, don't you?" I gasp quietly.

"They don't know about Devon, Nico. They think he was with us that night. That he died too. They have no clue he's still alive. You need to tell them."

I shook my head again. I couldn't do that. My life. Not theirs…

I quivered for a second, shook, and dropped to the ground. My shoulders shook and my body shook. I couldn't move. My heart raced a thousand beats per minutes. The panic attack took over my brain, then heart. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't breathe. My heart hurt in my chest. And everything blacked out.

**Hehehe, I'm not gonna kill him. Just seriously injure or make him die then come back as a ZOMBIE! hehehehehe I'm not. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HA how was the cliff hanger? It wasn't the best, I know… Eh Just read! BTW This is the final chapter! Just a short three-shot!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anyone or anything EXCEPT Devon. MINE**

_**Third Person**_

Nico woke up in the infirmary, right next to Percy. Percy had been following Nico that day. He had seen his secret meeting with her. It was horrible seeing one of his best friend's suffer. It was horrible what had happened to Nico. But Percy couldn't keep Devon any longer without Annabeth finding out. They promised to keep no secrets. Nico was a brother to him. But he couldn't hurt Annabeth. He loved her too much.

Nico squirmed uncertainly then jerked awake allowing Percy to hear a _Pop!_ as he stretched his muscles. they had to remove the jacket on him, enabling them to see the scars marking his stomach, ribs, neck, and wrists. Two of which were self-inflicted. His shirt slanted over his left shoulder so you could see his black heart tattoo. AT one time, it was blood red. But after her death he filled it in black. He ran his hand over his scars on his neck and wrist and sighed, looking at Percy.

"Can-can I s-see him?" He gasped out, still afraid of his husky voice. Percy only nodded, fully understanding his fear.

He led him to his cabin, opening the door to reveal the smell of the sea, something that barely bothered Nico anymore. He led him to the crib in the corner of the room, and let Nico decide what he wanted to do.

Nico shakily leaned over the opening at the top of the crib and peered down, almost crying at how much he looked like her. But before Nico could grab him, he whispered something to Percy.

"Can you tell Annabeth to come?" He whispers, still afraid to speak too much. "She needs to know what happened to her…"

After Percy had ran to get Annabeth, Nico ran in that time to the forest, getting what he needed, and ran back to the cabin. When they came back Nico was on the couch with his son, and a mysterious person sitting next to him. Annabeth gasped, when she figured out the truth, which only took a minute. She wasn't dead. It was all a lie. Their son was alive. Nico was talking with her. It was all fake…

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you Percy, Annabeth. But we needed to protect Devon. We knew you were watching us every time in the woods, so we kept pretending. Zeus had told us the only way to protect him was to get him used to you, and he wouldn't know about us.

"That night I meant to go missing too. But our plan went horribly wrong. You see, we were in an accident, but she didn't die. I didn't lose my voice. They called an ambulance before I could get away. We admit it was cruel and unusual but, he'll be the next one. It was predicted at his birth, don't you remember? But it was too much and I couldn't stay away from him for long. Neither could she. I gave her updates all the time. It's all a game Percy. A cruel game that shouldn't be happening to us. All we wanted was to have a happy family. But that's impossible, ain't it?"

Nico sneered the words, slipping into a southern accent. But now he wasn't acting all sad.

"You lied!" Percy yelled, "You son of a bitch! I cared for your son for a whole entire year! We built a memorial in her honor! You made us believe, all of us, that our best friend was dead."

"Percy… don't…" But Annabeth was cut off by her.

"Percy- it's partly my fault too. Chiron knew. We had to tell him. He knew that we were up to something. He promised not to tell. Today, we'll go outside and announce I'm not dead. That Devon isn't dead." she pleaded.

"Fine… But only because of Devon… I've grown to like him." he whispered, and they laughed a little bit, except for Nico.

Nico shadow traveled them to the amphitheater, where the announced all to come to the area for a surprise.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Nico said, and they all gasped that he could still speak, all except her, Annabeth, Percy, and Chiron. "Exactly one year ago, Thalia Grace Di Angelo had died in a car accident, along with our three month old son. That's what you thought. We are here today to prove that they are not dead. Come on out, babe." he said as Thalia came out onto the stage.

They all clapped. Clapped because now they didn't have to go every day knowing she was gone.

"Oh, and one more thing. Happy April fools day everybody!" Thalia said, and the Hermes' cabin cheered, along with a few others.

**HAHAHAHA I bet the look on your guys' face's are PRICELESS! HAHAHAHA It was so fun to wrote, hope you liked to read it! There will be an Epilogue though.**


End file.
